Once, And then
by lelalemon
Summary: Shuichi is remembering random events of things yuki has taught him. Little to no angst. Kinda cute. Yaoi.
1. Beginning Deck Of Cards

Okay, the way this will work. Each chapter will be Shuichi remembering some specific, random event where Yuki has taught him something. There will be sexual themes, as well as cute ones. I'll try and think of an angsty one, as well. But it will mostly be adorable stuff.

* * *

Shuichi was sitting on the couch. His beloved Yuki was in the shower. He was shuffling a deck of cards repeatedly. He had been trying for a few hours before Yuki had come out and complained that it was "too quiet."

*Flashback*

"I'm trying to learn how to Shuffle," Shuichi says. He is very determined to learn.

"Do you want help?" Yuki asks, sounding somewhat bored. "I need a break anyways."

Shuichi nods at him and Yuki sits down. Shuichi hands him the cards, and without more than the blink of an eye Yuki shuffles them and makes it look quite easy. Shuichi's mouth drops.

"Yuki! How did you do that?" Shuichi asks.

Yuki smiles at the surprised look that is taking over his lovers innocent, adorable face.

"I've had many plagues of writers block." He answers simply while handing the cards back.

"Yuki… Could you teach me?" Shuichi asks. Yuki, finding the younger man too adorable to refuse yet again, nods.

"Okay, take the cards." Yuki puts one half into each of Shuichi's hands. He places Shuichi's hands on the table in the shuffling stance. "Okay, push on the cards with your index finger, and hold then so they flex with your thumb and middle fingers." Yuki instructs. Shuichi listens intently and does as Yuki says. "Now, slowly let them slip past your thumbs, like you're strumming them." Yuki says. Shuichi nods at him and tries it. The cards almost perfectly slip down in uniform, and land in one neat pile. Shuichi stares at them for a moment with shock and awe.

He glomps Yuki quite suddenly and kisses him.

"Thank you so much Yuki! I love you!"

Yuki smiles at him. "Keep practicing. When I get out of the shower, I want you to do it on your own, and do it masterfully." Shuichi nods happily.

*End Flashback*

Shuichi sets the cards down and smiles.

"Yuki is like a teacher, I mean… He's taught me so much, like…"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Anyways, review. Give suggestions for changes. Give suggestions for things for Yuki to teach Shuichi. It'll be great.


	2. Feeling Sexy

There's yaoi in this one. Yuki teaches Shuichi how to feel sexy.

* * *

Yuki was typing up his latest story. It was coming along very well. All the characters were doing what they needed to. The world was moving along perfectly. And it was all… Trite. Yuki sits back and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking his glasses off.

"It's not too late, Eiri," he says to himself. "You could work at McDonalds. You could be a prostitute. Anything." He shakes his head, saves his work, and gets up. It's just past midnight, so he decides to go to bed.

He goes to the restroom and brushes his teeth before he walks into his room. He turns toward the closet when he stops. He had seen something pink, black, and erotic on his bed.

He slowly turns back and looks at Shuichi, who is smiling at him in a bashful, awkward way. He has a see-through, black, lace negligee on. "Shuichi…" Yuki is speechless past this point.

"I… I've been waiting, Yuki." He says, tugging awkwardly on the front.

"Shuichi… does that make you feel sexy? I mean, you look sexy. But do you _feel_ sexy?"

Shuichi blushes a deeper pink. "No… I feel… weird…"

Eiri crawls up and kisses Shuichi's lips. "Take it off." He whispers.

Shuichi slips it off, and is now naked.

"Do you feel sexy being naked?" Yuki asks, trying to keep from drooling.

Shuichi shakes his head.

"Hmm. Here…" Yuki goes to a trunk in the closet and pulls out a corset.

"Try this on and tell me how you feel."

Shuichi puts it on and looks at Eiri.

"I… I don't feel… you know, sexy."

Yuki helps him take it off and looks him up and down.

"I think I got it." Yuki smiles at Shuichi's blush that still hasn't faded.

Yuki goes to the closet and pulls out his favorite button up, white shirt.

Shuichi puts it on and smiles. It smells just like his beloved.

"Do you feel sexy now?" Yuki asks, looking at Shuichi's lithe frame in his over-sized shirt and admiring the way Shuichi's unbelievably long, flawless legs look coming out of his shirt.

"I feel sexy in this," Shuichi smiles. He looks more comfortable and confident.

"That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you in," Yuki says.

He kisses the boy and gently lays him down on the bed, while climbing on top on him.

They continued to kiss while Shuichi undresses Yuki.

"Yuki, what makes you feel sexy?" Shuichi asks while panting slightly. Yuki is kissing his neck. Shuichi still has the shirt on; it is just undone and opened.

"I feel sexy when I'm around you. I feel sexy when your eyes are on me." Shuichi smiles at him for a moment before throwing his head back and letting out a small cry.

Yuki pushes himself in further. Shuichi's wide, violet eyes looked at him with lust, love, admiration, and did he mention lust?

"I love you, Shuichi." Yuki says as he gently begins to move in and out of Shuichi.

"I… I love you too!" Shuichi moans out.

* * *

After they were done and Yuki had pulled Shuichi into his arms, Shuichi looks up at him.

"Can I sleep in this?" Shuichi asks.

"I guess." Yuki mumbles.

"Thank you, Yuki. I've… I've never felt sexy before." Shuichi blushes.

Yuki smiles at him. "Go to sleep."

* * *

To Be Continued. Review. 3


	3. How To Deal

It's been forever. I'm going to start trying to update mine stories more often now that I should be less busy.

This one is sort of angsty.

* * *

How to deal

Yuki sits at his computer desk writing and wondering why he hasn't seen his Shuichi all day. The boy would usually barge into the office, jump onto the author, and hold on to him as if he were prey.

He gets up and decides to look for him. He checks the bathroom, but everything in there is spotless. The kitchen and living room are both empty, as well. That only leaves the bedroom and some closets in the hallway.

He opens the bedroom doors and sees Shuichi. Shuichi is sitting on their bed, sobbing, with a knife against his wrist. He's already bleeding.

"Shuichi… what are you doing?" Yuki asks his quietly. Shuichi jumps and flings the knife. "N… nothing Yuki!" he stammers. Yuki slips his shirt off and sits next to him.

"Why were you cutting yourself Shuichi?" He asks as he wraps the shirt around his wrist.

Shuichi continues to sob. "I had a dream about Taki… About how he raped me. And, and…" He couldn't finish. Yuki lays down and pulls Shuichi down beside him. He wraps his arms around Shuichi and shushes him.

"Whenever I have nightmares about Kitazawa, do you know what I do?" Shuichi shakes his head and whimpers softly.

"Do you want to know?" Yuki asks, hoping to hear the younger mans voice.

Shuichi nods.

Yuki cuddles him closer. "I wake up and I write, or I brush my teeth to the tune of some god awful music you've sung. Sometimes I just cuddle closer to you and know that it's alright because it was only a dream."

"How do I deal with it, Yuki? It hurts so much everyday! I don't know what to do!" Shuichi cries. Yuki understands. He pulls Shuichi up to be eye level with him.

"You need to find something to take your mind off of it, and you need to heal."

"What would take my mind off of something like that?" Shuichi asks. He was skeptical.

"A hobby. Something you enjoy very much, like music. Maybe if we spend more time together, it'll help you as well. We can even combine the two." Yuki answers softly.

Shuichi's eyes grow wide. "You'd make music with me?"

"I'll teach you how to deal."

* * *

Review. Loves!


	4. How to convey thought during sex

How to convey thought during sex

"Yuki! Yuki! Uhn, mo… more!" Shuichi screams out.

"Tell me where you want more at, Shu." Yuki whispers evilly as he pulls out and teases Shuichi's entrance.

"In… where… uhn, please!" Shuichi mumbles.

"What? I didn't understand that." Yuki smiles.

"Yuki! Please, inside, please!" Shuichi screams.

"Shu, do you like it when I talk to you during sex? When I talk to you dirty? And when I say nice things?" Yuki asks, thrusting in once.

"Ahh, ye… yes!" Shuichi moans.

"I want you to talk to me too, but you have a hard time thinking when I'm inside of you."

"I just, I need it. It feels, so, so good." Shuichi whimpers as Yuki stops.

"I don't want you to have a long, in depth conversation with me. Just, complete sentences. Tell me where you want more. Tell me when it's good, and when it's better." Yuki says, talking softly in Shuichi's ear.

"Okay Yuki." Shuichi smiles.

"Tell me what you want Shuichi." Yuki licks Shuichi's ear while playing with his entrance.

Shuichi turns around and pushes Yuki onto his back.

"I want to ride you." He blushes.

Yuki smiles and moves Shuichi on top of him. He slowly pushes himself into Shuichi and instantly Shuichi begins to bounce in his lap, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"Oh Yuki, just like that! Yes, yes!" Yuki is about to die from how good this feels.

"Yuki, I'm going to cum, Yuki, please, I'm so close."

Hearing Shuichi's voice has always turned Yuki on, and he's so close.

"Yuki! Yuki, yes! Yes!" Shuichi sing out from his pleasure.

Yuki cums into him and pulls him hard down so that he's as deep inside of Shuichi as he can be.

Shuichi screams out and cums on the both of them.

They fall onto the bed and Yuki puts his arms around Shuichi.

"How was that? Yuki asks.

"It was… nnn, good, I… oh Yuki."

Yuki smiles and chuckles.


	5. How to fake a smile

How to fake a smile

Yuki is in the kitchen getting a beer when Shuichi mopes into the house. He is being quiet and its worrying Yuki.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asks softly.

"Yeah, Yuki?" He answers back, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" he walks to his little lover and wraps his arms around his waist.

Shuichi begins crying softly.

"Seguchi-san said, that I'm not good at anything but singing and being stupid."

Yuki smiles a little.

"Why did he say that?" Yuki has moved them to the couch so that they are sitting together and Shuichi is in his lap and crying on his chest.

"Because we had a press conference today and when they asked about our latest cd, they asked how it was going, and as you know it isn't going well, and Seguchi-san said to lie and say that it was going amazingly…" Shuichi takes a deep breath. "But I couldn't smile because I wasn't happy about it and when I tried to lie everyone seen through me and Seguchi-san was very upset and yelled at me after it was over and said that I don't know how to hold my feeling inside."

Yuki pets his baka lover bug.

"You aren't very good at that, but I think you can learn how to pretend to smile."

"I hate it when people pretend to smile, Yuki. It bothers me, It always has."

"But don't you want to prove Tohma wrong? And make me proud?" Yuki asks knowingly.

Shuichi sits up straight.

"Would that make you proud of me?"

Yuki nods. "More proud."

Shuichi decides to learn.

"Alright, now smile. Don't think about anything, just smile."

Shuichi smiles and it's obviously fake as compared to the boys all natural smiles that brighten the room as if his mouth was the sun its self.

"Think about that night when we had sex outside, at the camp ground, under the stars and the moon and then skinny dipped." Yuki whispers in his ear.

Shuichi blushes lightly and smiles like a seventy watt light bulb.

"Whenever you need to fake smile, just think about how you are fooling the other person, and if that doesn't work, think about me." Yuki says and kisses Shuichi's mouth softly.

"Yuki…" Shuichi asks as he pants, while Yuki undresses him with his mouth.

"Yeah?" He goes back to pulling all of Shuichi's clothes off.

I had poison ivy rash on my butt for three weeks after that."

Yuki starts laughing and soon Shuichi joins him.


	6. Applying Eye Liner

"Yuki, am I plain?" Shuichi asks as he looks into their bathroom mirror. Yuki is just turning the shower on. "No, now get over here." Yuki says, his voice seeming softer against the current of water.

Shuichi picks up his newly purchased eye liner and opens it hesitantly. He had never worn make-up before. Yuki watches his baka curiously.

Shuichi lifts the liner to his eye and then stops again. "What are you doing?" Yuki finally asks. He receives no reply.

Shuichi slowly runs the stick across his twitching eye. It looks crooked and awkward. Shuichi frowns and wipes it off roughly.

Yuki sighs and steps away from the shower, leaving it running. "Do you want some help?" He asks tiredly. Shuichi nods, trying not to cry.

Yuki pushes the boy in front of him. "Watch carefully." Yuki deftly applies the black coal powder to both eyes.

Shuichi is stunned. "Yuki, how did you learn how to do that?" Yuki smiles softly. "How does one learn anything?"

Shuichi's eyes widen. "You went to beauty school?" Yuki growls. "No, idiot. I practiced. Try again. Go slowly and try to stay as close to your eye lashes as you can."

Shuichi slowly applies it to one eye, and then the other. "Yuki! It worked, Yuki!" He says excitedly.

Yuki kisses his neck. "You look damn sexy." Shuichi blushes and melts into his touch. Yuki takes a few steps away from Shuichi before extending his hand out. Shuichi takes his hand softly and allows Yuki to lead him to the shower.

"Come on, beautiful." Yuki says as Shuichi steps in and is promptly, though gently, pushed against the wall.

Yuki turns Shuichi around so that he is braced against the wall by his hands. He sticks his butt out and wiggles his hips invitingly. Yuki runs his hands from Shuichi's hips, up his sides, to his shoulders, and back down before wiggling a finger inside of Shuichi.

Shuichi coos softly at the sensation. "More Yuki…" He pants softly, embarrassed to ask. Yuki inserts a second finger with the help of some strawberry scented conditioner. "Yuki, I need you… No more fingers, please." His legs are trembling.

Yuki takes a hold off Shuichi's hips and slowly moves himself inside. When he's completely engulfed and leans toward Shuichi's ear. "That's my sexy little rock star. I'm so deep inside of you."

Shuichi groans and pushes his hips back. Yuki pulls out and enters again, quickly setting a rough paces.

Lineline

When their shower is done and the make-up has been washed away, they wrap in towels and get into bed. "Love you, Yuki." Yuki kisses the exhausted boy's already closed eye lids. "You too, beautiful."


End file.
